


My Beloved Mate

by KageyamaSh



Series: The weather twin [3]
Category: Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: AU of another FF7 AU, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, I'm not making any sense right?, M/M, Pining, Royalty, Soul Beast, Too many truth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-12 14:41:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10493094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KageyamaSh/pseuds/KageyamaSh
Summary: Fate brings them to meet and let their soul to recognize each other. But, Fate has its wicked way for one of them to block the Pull. Cloud begin to feel the Pull which was not there in the first place when they first met. Before he realizes, he has fallen hard and fast with the General even he tries to deny it. On the other hand, the General himself remain clueless and claiming he does not feel the Pull when Zack confront him. Thinking that his Soulmate has rejected him, Cloud left and disappear without telling his sister and his friends.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is chapter 1.

Spirit Beast or Soul Animal or Soul Beast any of it is acceptable to call the one which accompany an individual ever since they born on Gaia. They said it is a part of you. Be it taking a form of a Pet or a Wild, they will reflect what you are inside your soul.

About 88.9% of the population, they have their own Soul Beast settled as Pet which consists of tame animals. 20.9% are of Wild that they are more in the Predator status of class. While the remaining are the rarest case where they will settle in the form of mythical Beast, such as the Summons or some of them call it the Guardian.

At the age of 12, everyone will have their Soul Beast settle in the Forever Form. Before they reach the age, their spirit will change along with their emotion. Sometime, it will be a bird when they felt unrestrained. Sometime, it will turns in a Wild when they felt anger. Sometime, it becomes a Pet when they are happy, fun or giddy. Most of the times they will revert back into a formless haze.

Each individual have one beast and that is maximum. However that is not the case for a certain traveller sub-messenger, sub-deliver boy, mercenary or whatever he is, one being called Cloud Strife.

“What can you see from there, Tsurugi?”

_It looks like a convoy for me. Do you want me to investigate it?_ A mini Eagle Bahamut hovers above the trees line.

“No, let’s not involve in something unknown.”

_Are you sure? What if someone needs our help?_ A magnificent White Wolf with tribal marking stops beside Cloud’s Chocobo steed.

“Do you really have to bring out my curiosity every time, Fenrir?” Cloud gives a dirty look at one of his Soul Beast.

_I know from the one and only._ Fenrir grins – as near as a wolf can do – at his host.

“Fine, but don’t put your hope too much. Tsurugi can you identify them?”

_Will be right back!_ Tsurugi glides toward the scene where a fight is going on. Hiding on a tree, Tsurugi watches the scene and find what he look for. /Cloud is not gonna be happy with this. /

Tsurugi flies back to the clearing where Cloud and Fenrir wait for him. _It’s a convoy from the Shinra Kingdom._ Without any words, Cloud steers his steed to turn around. _They look like they are losing their ground from what I see._ Tsurugi perches on Cloud’s shoulder.

“They are not my concern. Let’s go.”

_Come on, who know they will be gratified with us for helping them out. And we might even have a place to sleep tonight._ Fenrir protests but still follow his host.

“We will live at the tavern tonight in Junon tonight.” Cloud sighs.

_As you have forgotten we need to pass across Midgar before reach Junon. Even we did manage to reach Junon it will be after another 2 days ride._ Tsurugi sighs.

Before Cloud can come up with a reply, a big shadow loom over the sky and fly pass above the trio. The thing gone from their sight as quick as it flew above them. From the direction it disappears and Cloud decides to ignore his curiosity of the figure. Not when Tsurugi suddenly detached from his shoulder and Fenrir took off toward the other direction.

“Oh, you gotta be kidding me! Come back now!” Cloud shouts at his Soul Beasts.

But the two ignore him while keep on run/flies toward the place where Cloud assumes to be the ShinRa convoy they found out minutes ago. Clicking his tongue, Cloud steers his steed to turn around again and took off after his Soul Beasts. _Both of you better give me a VERY good explanation later._

 

* * *

 

 

A few hours ago, a group of SOLDIERs and a few Guardian Corps was escorting a convoy. They have been on their way back to Midgar from Cocoon two day prior and they had entered Midgar Area last night.

“How long do we have to go again?” A Second with black spike whined.

“Do you really have to ask for every 5 minute, Zack?” An older First asked.

“I can’t help it when I finally can go back to crash on my bed!” The Second leans on the back of his Chocobo, with another extremely similar hound as its host hanging at the back like a dying dog.

“Puppy…… You have report to hand it before that you know.” The First look at his student fondly.

“Angeaaaalll~~!! Why do you need to remind me of that? I’m tired, hungry and, and sleepyyy……”

“You know tired and sleepy consider the same you know.” Another First with red headed said.

_I agree with that. Especially someone tried to force him to sleep but end up keep him up all night._ A Phoenix perches on his owner shoulder.

Zack straighten up and splutter while blush furiously. Genesis barks out loud where Angeal on the other hand face palming his redden face. Someone snort behind them and shake their head.

“Don’t tease them too much, who know they might get back on you one day. ‘Sides its completely normal for Soulmates want to Link once in a while” Hope comments.

“Please be considerate about the Soulmate thing, Professor Hope. You are hurting my delicate heart.” Genesis is faking a chest pain.

“Hah! Serve you right.” Zack smugs at the fact, that Genesis has yet to find his Soulmate.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to say it like that. At least someone is on the same boat as you.”

“Yeah, the Great General Sephiroth. It’s a waste for someone having the most powerful Soul Beast on Gaia when he is not interested look for his.”

“I don’t think that is the point there.” Zack said while scopes his Soul Beast to settle at the front.

“What do you mean?”

“Being lived and grow up in lab for his whole life, I’m not sure if they have tampered Masamune.”

“How could you even come up with the idea? It is a taboo for someone to tampered let alone touching one Soul Beast.”

“I know, I’m just…..”

“I think you might want to stop whatever you are discussing right now. Ambushes detect 2 and 8 o’clock.” A female Guardian Corp suddenly appears beside them with a tall horse.

Before they able to react, someone at the back of the convoy screams before it was silence. A Wild jumps on the freight wagon and roars. It is an Adamantheron.

“Shit, a pack of bandit!”

“Not a common bandit I can tell.”

However, the number of the enemy was too many that some of the SOLDIER and Guardian Corps a down with the combo charges. Frustrated with the assaults, Zack put his buster sword back onto his back. He gives a long whistle to signal his hound.

The Siberian Husky abandons his target and return to Zack. Putting his palm on the hound the Soul Beast glows and shrinks into a light orb. Within the next second, a black long scythe forms in his arms.

“Zack, 4 o’clock!” Angeal calls out.

Zack begins to whirl the scythe around. The incoming attack instantly parried and Zack kicks the bandit. Angeal and Genesis on the other hand are still wielding their weapon while their Soul Beast fought alongside with them.

“Report!” Genesis called the nearby SOLDIER, Kunsel.

“4 First and 1 Second down, Sir!”

“Guardian Corps?”

“6 down, Sir!”

Which mean that leave only Sergeant Farron from GC. It’s a good thing that they had come into the area edge of Midgar kingdom. After slashed down another bandit, Genesis holds out his left arm. Minerva perches on the arm waiting for his instruction.

“Find Sephiroth. Tell him, we need back up. As much as I don’t want to admit, we almost run out of forces now. Go!”

_Be safe, Gen._ The phoenix took off to the capital direction, leaving the battle field for the hope of bringing back assistance. For a second, Genesis thought he saw a bird perch on a tree as if it is observing them but pay no attention anymore to save the convoy.

“Alexander!” Hope decides to call his Spirit Unleash.

The Snowy Owl reforms into a Shield instead of any offensive weapon. At the same time, Sergeant Lightning Farron had her Soul Beast turn into a pair of double-sided serrated S-shaped sword which she affectionately call it Zantetsuken.

Lightning give a backflip and land on the giant shield Hope called upon. Pulling his right arm back as if pulling a bow string, Hope launches a pushing force onto Lightning to sprint across the field, manage in take down over ten bandits.

“Damn, we still not yet come to the Union Charge!” Zack exclaimed.

“Focus, Zack! We will think about that later.” Angeal throws a fire magic.

“We have work on that, and you keep tell me the same thing!” Zack thrusts the scythe on the ground forcing the ground to burst off.

“Hey, now’s not time for lover quarrel, leave it behind close door, will you!” Genesis remarked again.

“You are just jealous, Gen.”

“It’s General’s Bahamut!” One of the SOLDIERs shouts when he spots a familiar flying figure.

“About time. Everyone, behind Professor Estheim, now!” Genesis barks at the rest of the security and falls back behind a circle wall emitted from the giant Shield.

The blank and silver Bahamut flaps its wings causing the wind to pick up and some of the bandits as well as their Soul Beasts were thrown into the air. A flash of silver swipe across the air cut those tossed bandit into half.

“Tch, move your ass! We will win with number!” A blurry man whole looks like the leader shouts at the rest bandit. He is the one with the Adamantheron.

“I would not do that if I were you.” Sephiroth who stands by the neck of his Soul Beast watches the bandit begins to crowd below his Bahamut.

“Masamune, Megaflare.”

The ground instantly lit up with fire from the breath released by the magnificent Soul Beast. Almost every bandit is wiped out under the attack. Those behind the protection of the Shield are safe.

Some of the bandits still manage to escape the massacre with their flying Soul Beasts. The boss who happens to jump on one of his gangs barks another command change for air battle with the impression that the massive body will unable to react to the chain attack.

“You just never learn do you? Who do you think you are fighting now?” Genesis sighs knowing the fate of those bandits.

Sephiroth smirks at the comment but say nothing. A long sword appears in his hand while at the same time the massive body of Bahamut disappears. Giving swing after swing with his long sword, those bandits begin to drop and hit the ground dead.

“Oh, you impress me to manage to survive until now.” Sephiroth looks at the same bandit boss crouches on the ground with an arm missing.

“Keh, what so Great about the General of ShinRa when he can’t even kill a bandit like me. I bet it hurts your pride, don’t you?” The boss taunts.

“You seem to overestimate your ability to outsmart a General.” Sephiroth looks at the bandit under his nose, giving a taunting smirk.

“Who said I only have those you killed second ago?” The boss gives another dirty smirk while something rustle behind the bushes around them.

The sound of something launches off the string draw Sephiroth attention away from the bandit. Hundreds of arrows shoot at him. Sephiroth manages to intercept every single one. However, he does not realize that the Adamantheron of the bandit had Spirit Unleash into a ring blade.

“Watch out!” The ring blade trails behind one of the arrow in a very close proximity that Sephiroth unable to intercept after he strikes down the arrow at the lead.

The anticipated pain however did not come. In fact, Sephiroth watches a massive hound pounced at the bandit while the ring blade is nowhere to be found. A shadow passes on the ground toward the wolf who is snarling at the terrified bandit.

_You better back off if you don’t wish the filthy bandit to touch you, Fenrir._ Tsurugi grips the ring blade tightly in its claw while glaring dagger at the trembling bandit. The white wolf turn from snarling, snapping predatory into a stupefied puppy in a second.

_Ah, you are right._ Fenrir quickly hops back and move further from the disgusting bandit. Unconsciously, both Tsurugi and Fenrir make their way to Sephiroth and wait by his side. The behavior of the two unknown beasts confused Sephiroth. The other recognize them as Soul Beasts from that they able to understand what they said.

“Seize him up; we will interrogate him after we are back at the capital.”  Angeal quickly order some Seconds to arrest the boss before he snaps out from the surprise attack.

“Tsurugi! Fenrir!” A blond suddenly appear not far from the scene.

_Cloud! Over here!_ Fenrir howls at his host while wagging its tail at Sephiroth.

“That’s weird. Sephiroth, did you know the man?” Genesis asked.

“No. I never saw them before.”

They look at the furious but somehow worried blond approaches them, well the Soul Beasts actually. The blond hops off his Chocobo and kneels down in front of his Soul Beasts.

“You really should not take off like that. What if they hurt you? And Tsurugi what is that in your claw?”

_The damn bandit is going to kill our Soulmate! We just want to defend what belong to us._ Tsurugi smashed the ring blade at the rock beside him before a Phoenix takes it away.

“But at least you have to… Wait, what?” Cloud was stunned when the words registered in his brain.

 

* * *

 

 

Spirit Beast or Soul Animal or Soul Beast any of it is acceptable to call the one which accompany an individual ever since they born on Gaia. They said it is a part of you. Be it taking a form of a Pet or a Wild, they will reflect what you are inside your soul.

Other than being able to Spirit Unleash to become a weapon or Shield, legend said they are also able to sense their Soulmate once they come across or they will become reckless before they finally encounter their Soulmate.

Sephiroth had been told that he might not have his own Soulmate for the rest of his life since he has an unusual Soul Beasts among the population. Having an unusual Soul Beast tends to make you infamous across the nation. Many had tried their luck to find the Pull with the General by request a meeting with him. They believe if they are Soulmates, their Soul Beasts will recognize each other and the Pull will become unbearable.

Years pass and none of them was his intended. Bit by bit, the General lost his interest to find the so called Soulmates like Angeal Hewley found in Zack Fair, Sephiroth finally gave his consents for Hojo to install a Spirit Blocker on Masamune. This will become his excuses to not attend any match making session anymore.

Somehow, he is very confused by what the Eagle Bahamut said to his host. And which one of the Beasts belongs to the blond. From what he saw from the blond expression, it seems the host did not feel the Pull like the legend said.

“But at least you have to… Wait, what?” Yes, I’m confused as well thought Sephiroth.

_What wait, what? You know what I mean. Fenrir and I recognize the pull. Surely you will feel it even more._ Tsurugi huffs – again as a bird can – at his host.

Cloud has a trouble look on his face. He turns to look at the tall figure that stood in front of him since the time he approached his Soul Beasts. He turns back to look at both beasts and sigh.

“Are you sure you are not tired? I know what exhaustion can do to someone when it became extreme.  Alright, we can rest at Midgar tonight. Maybe you will refresh after taking a good rest.” Cloud stands up and brushes off the dirt from his pant.

_Cloud, we are not…… What’s going on? Why didn’t you feel the Pull?_ Fenrir becomes very worried for the second.

“No, Fenrir. Its best we go now before they have suspicious on us.” Cloud walks back to his steed.

Both Fenrir and Tsurugi are horrified with the confession. This is very wrong. How their host could will not feel the pull. Their instincts told them their mate is right in front of them. The long sword inside the grip of the very Soulmate of their host is the one they were looking for after so many years.

“Hold on a second. Who are you? And what are you doing around here?” Genesis asked.

“I’m just a traveller. I apologize if my Soul Beasts surprise you lot. We have to move now before sun down.”

“Why don’t you follow us back to palace? We would like to thank you for saving us and capture the bandit that caused this robbery ruckus.”

“It’s fine. Beside its Tsurugi and Fenrir who-“

“Wait, you have two Soul Beasts?” Zack suddenly interjects.

“I- Yes, but I have to-“

“This is very unusual, don’t you think, Sephiroth?” Angeal stands beside the General.

“Fascinating, this might be the first case of a person own two Soul Beasts. Impressive, I would say.” Genesis looks at the three as if they are some rarest creatures on Gaia.

“So what, I hardly find it unusual. If you can excuse me, I need to get on going.” Cloud snaps as if being offended of having two Soul Beasts.

Fenrir whines sadly while Tsurugi hunched on Cloud’s lap. Both Soul Beasts clearly hurt by the fact they are going to separate from their Soulmate.  Something must have caught Hope attention which forces him to say something to stop the leaving blond.

“Uh, Mr. Strife?” That makes Cloud paused.

“How did you…? “ Everyone look at Hope surprise even Lightning is shock the most.

“I think you should come with us. We would like to thank you in the first place for saving us, and secondly, I believe I might have something you may want to know. If you get what I mean.” Hope is hoping that the blond will accept their invitation this time.

A slow nod was given and Hope is relived. He looks at his Soulmate giving a satisfied smile before begin preparation to return back. Lightning was very confused and look at the strange spiky blond. Somehow, he looks familiar to her. Odin the horse nudges at his host and led her back to her steed as well.

Soon the convoy began their journey back to the capital of ShinRa kingdom.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the price of his Soulmate's life........

“He’s doing it again.” Zack sighs while drops to sit beside Angeal.

“Who is doing what?” Yuffie asked the former SOLDIER.

Usually, Zack will tell anything to the little ninja for them to enjoy any prank they come up later from the information. However, this is not the matter to have fun and Zack know when he has to stop the attitude.

“Yuffie, do you want to help me with the desert? You can put the topping-” Aerith quickly come up with the idea to distract the curious ninja.

“Let’s go! I can’t wait!” At the mention of Yuffie hops off to the cooking area under a canvas roof.

Both Angeal and Zack left sitting near the camp fire. After a long silence, Zack leans in on his Soulmate’s shoulder and give a deep and long sigh. Angeal was surprise to hear the rare distress whenever Zack gives this sort of behavior. Usually his puppy will cheer up despite the circumstance.

Right now, he knows what cause his puppy in such stressful emotion. But he knows better to keep to himself as Zack will tell him everything in his mind. Beside, who else will understand his Soulmate more than him?

“It’s Cloud…… He is keeping to himself again.” It hurts Angeal so much when his Soulmate was troubled.

“Do you know where he gone tonight?”

“No, but I’m sure he is upset with what Sephiroth done today.”

It’s been three months since they were regarded as traitors to the kingdom. Genesis has gone MIA after Wutai incident while Lightning become a Rogue after Migrating Train incident only to go after and save her (and Cloud’s) missing sister.

Things become even worse when Sephiroth was forced into trance just because he refused the order to issue a warrant on Genesis. Hojo seized the chance of Sephiroth insubordinate to carry out the experiment after the permission is granted by King ShinRa himself. The Spirit Blocker on Masamune invade Sephiroth’s mind and soul and an alienate presence infiltrate inside him.

After they found out the cruel treatment their precious General went through, Angeal and Zack decided to get Sephiroth out and fled the kingdom with assistance from Cloud. Masamune was broken beyond repaired when they finally stop at the outskirt of Gran Pulse. Cloud was suddenly overwhelmed with sensation of the Pull.

The Spirit Blocker had disappeared during their escape. Masamune has gone insane due to the soul connection between his host and he had snap off when Jenova invaded the General. The Soul Beast ran amok and attacked the exhausted SOLDIERs and Cloud. The blond struggle between wanting to kill the Bahamut but his soul horrified at the thought.

 _Cloud? We should keep on trying._ Tsurugi looks up at his host from his laps. Cloud hunched forward as if trying to protect the injured Soul Beast. Fenrir had curled beside the log trying to rest.

“I don’t know what I should do anymore. It just…”

_It hurt so much, I know. I know I’m not very much convincing right now as me and Fenrir still has Masamune fill the empty void. But we know it wasn’t entirely his fault right? I mean, the stupid Spirit Blocker and the damn mad scientist from ShinRa._

“I get it! I know what the truth is. But- but…… It still… It still……” Cloud is grasping on the last straw to not break down.

He swore to keep his sentiment in bay and leave his pass behind in Nibelheim. His unpleasant childhood make him believe that the more he feels, broken heart is the only thing he will experienced in the end. Being a mercenary is easy because sentiment is never needed to complete any requests.

Now, he was in a mess. Before he realized, he has his heart and soul tossed around. The way Sephiroth act cold and uninterested wrenched his heart like nothing compares the bullies during his childhood. It feels as if his Soulmate rejects him inside out.

Tsurugi and Fenrir wept at the thought of hurting their Soulmate. But they have to knock the sense into the ‘think skull of the stubborn’ dragon like their host said. In the end, Cloud gave in and embraces what his soul needed the most. Masamune quieted down when Tsurugi and Fenrir had formed a Link with Masamune. Much to their surprise, Bahamut is able to shrink down his massive body into the like of a baby dragon.

Since then, Sephiroth become cold hearted especially toward Cloud. But they still work together to find Genesis. Along the road, they gained more companies and learn more truth regarding the ex-General on the run. They were joined by a few capable companies. Yuffie, and unknown origin ninja; Aerith Gainborough, a flower girl; Tifa Lockhart, Cloud’s hometown acquaintance; Cid Highwind, Vincent Valentine and Barette Wallace.

“Where is your son?” Cid notices Vincent return with a pile of wood alone.

“I have no idea.” Vincent put the wood near the tents.

They uncovered a lot of mysteries. One being Sephiroth has a real mother who goes by the name of Lucrecia Cresent and a sire that Lucrecia confessed, happen to be Vincent Valentine. They even put two to two together and learn that Sephiroth is actually the real bloodline of the original royal family of Cresent.

There is a lot to take in and they have been in an awkward situation where Zack in torn between addressing Sephiroth as General or Your Highness. It amused the hell out of everyone. Sephiroth saved the puppy from his misery by asking him to treat him the same as usual.

 

* * *

 

 

After some twist and turn of event, they come across Lightning with her own traveling companies. They learned Serah’s fate as well as who was the mastermind of all those things happened. Somehow, Hojo has been secretly doing business with an unusual entity. They were looking for a way to create ultimate weapon.

For Hojo, is to find out the result by forcing Jenova essence into Sephiroth. For the secret entity, is for preparing an alternative solution if the L’cies failed their purpose. In the end, they were targeting Sephiroth to do their bidding.

Somehow before they were going to confront the last boss, Jenova has taken over Sephiroth body. Everything comes to light and everyone learn the truth behind the cold treatment Sephiroth sometime show at their rebellious group.

 _“It feels good to move freely now. That boy did put up a good fight I would give that. Who knows it was that easy for him to believe the lies? Those did not matter now after all; a MOTHER always loves her child, right?”_ JENOVA smile eerie using Sephiroth façade.

Cloud was devastated and broken down when Sephiroth leave them to join the enemy. He thought Sephiroth gave away like that just because an alien promise love and cherish instead of trust his own Soulmate. He has his answer now.

His Sephiroth rejected him.

His own Soulmate leave him behind.

To follow after a delusion love.

 

* * *

 

 

They fought King Shinra. They also fought Orphan Hojo which they realized Hojo had merge with the ugly Fal’Cie. Shera has break from the crystal confine while Genesis found a way to slow down his degradation.

JENOVA is dead. Aerith has get rid of the alien when her Soul Beast, Diva learn Holy ability in the middle of the confrontation. The beams rain down and drenched Sephiroth in a deep soak. The black pixies seep out from the ex-General and washed away into green pixies.

However, thing has yet settle when Sephiroth looks very lost and for the first 5 minutes, he moves like a lose child looking for his mother. They never saw the attack coming after that. Angeal and Zack were deeply wounded and force to stand back from the duel.

The fight was one-sided. Sephiroth did not hold back on his strength and keep deliver his blow on Cloud who was beyond exhausted. Cloud was reluctant to fight Sephiroth because he know if he manage to wound the ex-General even just a little bit, he will never forgive himself to hurt his Soulmate.

He has reached his limit when his grip loosens and Tsurugi and Fenrir drop to the ground with two loud clanks. The long sword that was not Masamune pierced through the blond. The insane laugh tore from Sephiroth in the manners of victory.

Pair bloody hands suddenly cup the cheeks and force the ex-General to look down. Life slowly dims inside the blue eyes. But something else finally knocks the sane into his head. It hits him hard and dread shock deep in his core.

“I love you.” Cloud gives the brightest and content smile before darkness claim over.

Masamune gives a long screech when Cloud limps forward to the arms of his original host. It happened so fast that both the Bahamut and Sephiroth overflow with so many emotions. Their soul has connected as one again. But it comes with the prize of their dying Soulmate.

For the first time of 27 years of his life, Sephiroth howls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more like a summary of a long AU for FFVII. Anyway, like always, please enjoy. Next will the the final chapter of this one shot.

**Author's Note:**

> I maybe will end this story with only 2 chapters. No guaranteed for long story. Hopefully. Cause I sucks at plotting. Anyway enjoy.


End file.
